


Practice Falling Into My Arms (And Let Me Carry You Away)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acting, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cornyness, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pre-Slash, So much Cornyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Arthur had just landed the biggest role of his acting career. The only downside? It was as a romantic lead, and he’s never had to play at love.Cue conning his best friend and secret love into practicing until he can’t get it wrong!





	Practice Falling Into My Arms (And Let Me Carry You Away)

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660) \- ‘You’re an idol and you got the lead role in a romance drama and you practice at my expense’ AU

“Oh Janet, my love for you knows no bounds. It fills my heart fuller than the ocean and it spans larger than the universe, it shall last throughout all time. Give yourself to me, and we shall be immortalized in the great vortex of passion,” Arthur said, gripping the hand between both his own tightly and looking deeply into his partners eyes.

  
Merlin presses his lips tightly together, though his shaking shoulders give him away.

  
“_Mer_lin! Take this seriously would you? This part is my big break and I can’t afford to bomb it just because _you_ don’t know the definition of self control,” Arthur glared as he released Merlin’s hands.

  
After six months of little throw away parts, parts not even big enough to get a main credits at the beginning of the movie, he _finally_ managed to find a part where it would open the doors for him. Someone finally thought he had the talent, charisma and skills needed to carry the load of a main part. No. Not even a main part but _the_ main part. And sure, Sunshine To My Heart may _sound_ corny as all hell, but the cornier the movie the more people to see it! At least it would get his name out there! So long as it doesn’t flop like it will if he can’t properly convey that his costar is the light of his life. Which is actually what’s going to happen if Merlin doesn’t stop playing around.

  
“I’m sorry! It’s just how am I supposed to act all love stricken when that line is about the lamest corniest thing I’ve ever heard? I mean... Pick up lines in a bar sound less corny! Vortex of passion? How can you not laugh at that?” Merlin chuckled with a shake of the head. He wasn’t kidding either. At least pick up lines had _some_ personal touch to them, even if they do get over used.

  
“It’s not about the words Merlin, it’s about the delivery. Even the cheesiest of lines can bring a crowd to tears if conveyed just right. Which evidently I’m failing miserably at since you keep laughing at me. I’m going to tank this role. My career will be over! My father was right, I’ll never make it as an actor, and I threw away a high paying and secure job for this,” Arthur moaned as he collapsed on his couch.

  
They’d been at this for hours and still he was no closer to getting this right. What if his co-star laughed at him too? What if he became known in the acting world as a talentless has been who could only read lines off a piece of paper and none of the acting skills to make it real?!

  
“Your not going to tank this and your job will be fine. And your father was definitely wrong. Look you’re right, I agreed to help you so that’s what I’m going to do. Now get up, we’re going to try something a little differently this time,” Merlin said yanking on his arm until he stands.

“Alright, I think I know what your problem is. Your so worried about making it perfect, so focused on what your voice is doing, your face is doing, where and what your doing with your hands that you aren’t focusing on the emotion behind the words. So! Your going to ignore everything else, even ignore that this is an acting role, and imagine your actually confessing. Imagine that you’re telling all this to the person you could see wanting to have in your life for the rest of your life. Picture how they would respond, how you would show just how serious you are, alright?” Merlin says.

Arthur gulps. All that... the only way to do that would be to picture Merlin himself. It’s worth a try, seeing as nothing else has worked. He just hopes like hell he doens’t accidently say Merlin’s name instead.

  
He takes a breath, closes his eyes and imagines. Imagines him and Merlin in his old family cabin, where he had wanted to confess his feelings but had chickened out at the last minute. And said,

  
“Oh Janet,” he grabs Merlin’s hand and opens his eyes to look down to where they’re joined “my love for you knows no bounds.”  
He looks up to look Merlin in the eye, and barely notices how Merlin’s throat struggles to swallow.

  
“It fills my heart fuller than the ocean and it spans larger than the universe,” he brings his empty hand up to brush his knuckles gently over Merlin’s flushed cheek.

  
“It shall last throughout all time,” he said breathlessly as his eyes hooden and his brings his hand from Merlin’s cheek to his waist to pull him slightly closer, their bodies teasingly touching.

  
“Give yourself to me,” he brings up the hand he still had in his grasp to brush his lips.

  
“And we shall be immortalized in the great vortex of passion,” he finished as Merlin began to lean in closer, face red and eyes unfocused.

  
“So, how was that?” Arthur smirked, though he made sure his voice remained in a husky whisper. He rather liked this look on Merlin. He was going to do his damned best that it showed up a lot more often.

  
“That-- no yeah that was good,” Merlin said as he placed his hands on Arthur’s chest and pushed him far enough to breath, but kept hold of his shirt so he couldn’t move far enough away that they weren’t touching at all.

  
“I told you Merlin. It’s all in the delivery,” Arthur said proudly.

  
“Yeah yeah alright. I think you should go through it again though. Just to make sure you can do it as many times as needed and it wasn’t just a one off yeah?” Merlin smirked.

  
“I can do it as many times as you want. After all, practice makes perfect,” Arthur grinned.

This just got a lot more fun. Maybe by time they’re finished he will have managed to land himself a kiss. After all, that needs to be practiced to perfection too eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ^-^
> 
> Comments of any kind, even just emojis or extra kudos, are the absloute highlight of my day and make me wanna write more~


End file.
